The Wrong Coat
by Axinite15
Summary: It's annoying when someone is wearing the same clothes as you. It especially is when you end up wearing theirs when you go home. Aubrey felt the same after returning from a night out at a shifty club only to discover she had on the wrong coat. Now she must use a reluctant Beca as protection when she finds a white parcel in the pocket, and it's not a bag of sugar. BeChloe, Ambrey


**A/N: Since I am breaking up for Half Term tommorow, I thought I might as well post this now 'cause my week is going to be as busy as... something busy... anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story :D Please leave a review, it makes me smile :)**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I got the idea for this story after watching Not Going Out series 4 Episode 1 and this story is based heavily on that episode. I do not own Pitch Perfect or Not Going Out.**

Chloe put her suitcase by the door to her and Aubrey's apartment and walked over to the desk to rifle through some papers. Beca strutted in from her and Chloe's, now more often than not, shared bedroom with her headphones on, listening to one of her latest mixes, she stopped short however, when she caught sight of Chloe by the open door.

"Where are you going?" she asked, taking her headphones off and putting them around her neck.

"It's a University thing." Chloe replied distractedly.

"What at this time of night? I know things are hard, but what exactly are you doing to get good grades nowadays Chloe?"

Chloe turned around with a raised eye brow, "Ho, Ho, Ho." She laughed sarcastically.

"Alright, I heard you the first time." she winked when Chloe huffed in annoyance.

"I'm going to catch an overnight train to go on a class trip so you will be on your own for a couple of days," she turned back to Beca who was frowning disappointedly, "try to behave like a normal human adult, I haven't got time to lay down newspaper."

"I can be civilised, I might have an evening of Blues and Jazz, dig out the old seven inches…" Beca said wistfully, glancing to Chloe with a flirtatious look.

"By Blues and Jazz I guess you mean Blues movies and Jazz magazines?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, and by digging out the old seven inc-."

"Got it!" Chloe interrupted, walking back over to her case to put a key on there, jumping slightly when a pink coat beat her to it.

"Hi," Fat Amy said with a small wave.

"Oh hi Amy, Beca could you go get me Dad's nail gun?"

"She's a bit dippy but she deserves the right to live," Fat Amy rolled her eyes at the small DJ, "I'm only joking," Beca smiled, walking past the other two girls, "of course I'll shoot her."

Amy ignored Beca and turned to Chloe who was sat on the couch looking through her handbag, "Thank you for lending it me Chloe."

"Oh its okay Fat Amy, what do you need it for?"

"Oh just some DIY things, oh and that garden sculpture that Aubrey brought keeps collapsing." She sighed.

"What garden sculpture?" Chloe asked, not having heard from her dorm mate of any garden sculptures.

"Oh, err, what's it called… um, Giant Jenga?"

Before Chloe could think of an avid reply to the Aussie Beca thankfully walked back into the room with a large orange nail gun in her hands, carefully giving it to Amy who smiled thankfully at her.

"Well I've got to go; I'm parked on a speed bump. I know it's not illegal but I always get really nervous that it's going to shrug me off." And with that, Amy gave them all one last toothy smile and walked out of the dorm room.

"I hope she's going to be alright with that nail gun." Chloe said thoughtfully, walking around the back of the couch.

"Why's she doing the DIY anyway?" Beca asked.

"Well my sister isn't exactly a handyman is she?"

"No, she's handy if you need advice on scatter cushions or if you need tips on how to arrange a flower display."

"First add the tall stems and then the shorter, to keep you vase fresh add sugar to the water," Aubrey announced, walking inside the flat in a white trench coat, "Jane Asher, 1998." She finished with a happy grin at her knowledge, "What about that for an entrance? And why'd my girlfriend just walk out of the dorm Beca? You aren't up to anything are you, you scoundrel?" she laughed at her own joke, not noticing the unimpressed expressions from the other two girls.

"Don't be silly, I was too busy shagging your sister."

Aubrey didn't find her joke that funny anymore.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe asked, putting on her purple coat.

"I just got back from a night out with some old friends; it's quite a rough place actually, although it didn't stop us from having a raucous night."

"Raucous night?" Chloe asked sceptically.

"Yep," Aubrey told her feeling satisfactory.

"It's 9:15."

"Well I had to leave early, there were no anti-bacterial hand wash in the toilets."

Beca snorted whilst Chloe sighed, walking over to her suit case and plucking the bright pink coat off of it.

"Fat Amy left her coat by the way." She shook it in Aubrey's face and threw it onto a table by the open door.

"Talking of coats, what are you wearing?" Beca asked; frowning in disgust at Aubrey's long white trench coat, "you look like two Dwarfs with one movie ticket."

"It's a very practical coat actually, its warm, its machine washable, and there are loads of pockets for your bits and…" Aubrey paused, having put both hands in her pockets; she felt something that should not have been there however, she slowly pulled out a large white bag full of white powder, "… bobs."

Beca took a step back, looking at the bag wearily as Chloe came to stand next to her, staring at the packet in disbelief.

"If that's your bits and bobs I can't wait to see your nick knacks."

"Oh ssssssugar." Aubrey muttered, not able to think of a better word.

"I don't think its sugar; I think the phrase you're looking for is Oh shhh - Class A drugs." Aubrey looked at Chloe with wide, panicking eyes.

"It's not mine, I must have picked up the wrong coat!" she started to pat her pockets and pull at the white material.

"How could you have picked up the wrong coat, you idiot?"  
"You think she feels stupid? What about the Columbian drugs barren walking around in Aubrey's Cagoule?"

Aubrey managed to break out of her panicking to give Beca a small glare, and then returned to the panicking.

"What am I gonna do?" she asked hysterically.

"Flush it down the toilet." Beca supplied.

"It's an extra large; it'll never get passed the U-Bend!" Aubrey exclaimed, not noticing the slap of a face palm coming from the brunette.

"The drugs." Beca said slowly, as though talking to a child.

"They belong to someone, what if he tracks me down?"

"How would he track you down?" Chloe asked sceptically.

"Well he's got my coat!"  
"Well so what? Its not like you've sewn a little name tag into your collar," Aubrey gave her a sheepish look, "you have sewn a little name tag into the back of your collar?" Aubrey nodded solemnly, "Okay so he knows an Aubrey Posen has his drugs, there must be a hundred Aubrey Posen's in Atlanta." She smiled comfortingly at her sister.

"Yes, but not Aubrey Gladstone Posen…"

Beca scoffed, "You sew your middle name into your coat?"

"Yes." Aubrey answered as though it were obvious.

"Why?"

"Because there must be a hundred Aubrey Posen's in Atlanta!"

Chloe looked between the two girls who were staring darkly at each other, Beca in disbelief and Aubrey in anger.

"I'm going to miss this train," she said out loud, quickly grabbing onto her bags handle and walking back over to them, "call the Cops," she quickly pecked Beca on the check, "now." And with that she speed walked out of the apartment.

The two girls sighed and walked past each other, Beca paused and sharply turned around, realising what Aubrey was aiming for, the house phone.

"What are you doing?" she asked incuriously.

"Calling the Cops like Chloe said to do."

"If you report this to the Police, some drug dealer is going to give you the kind of shoes that end up sending you to the bottom of a lake." Beca pointed at the Drugs in Aubrey's hands, with each word, trying to big up her point.

"Crocs?" Aubrey asked, her face scrunched up in confusion, she shook her head when Beca just stared at her, "look, maybe it isn't even drugs!"

Beca scoffed, "Then what is it?"

"Well it could be anything, it could be washing up powder."

"Yeah, he pops in for a pint after a long day doing the Daze doorstep challenge." Beca rolled her eyes and snatched the packet out of Aubrey's hands, walking over to the couch and sitting down, placing the drugs on the table in front of her. She picked up a knife that was on the table and sliced a hole in the top of the packet, pouring the white powder onto the table.

"What are you doing?" Aubrey asked suspiciously, moving to stand next to the sitting petit girl.

"Proving to you its not washing powder." Beca then dipped a finger in the white powder and rubbed it against her tooth.

"What are you doing that for?"

"To see if its good shit." Aubrey did not fail to notice the way the sentence fell awkwardly from the other girl's mouth.

"That'll take ages." She commented, Beca paused and gave her an odd look, before looking back down and licking her teeth.

"I mean _the drugs_."

"You haven't got a clue to what you're doing do you?" Aubrey asked, astonished.

"Not really… it's just that Chloe made me watch Scarface, I saw them do it and thought I would try it."

"Glad you haven't been watching Brokeback Mountain." Aubrey muttered, ignoring the confused glance Beca gave her.

"Well you try it then smart ass, c'mon, it's your problem not mine." Beca gestured to the space next to her and Aubrey reluctantly shuffled over to sit next to her, dipping her finger into the powder with Beca as they both tested the powder again.

They were to distracted however, to notice Fat Amy quietly walk into the room. She picked up her coat from the table next to the door, looking up at the two of them, her smile slipping from her face as her brain managed to catch up with what they were doing. She walked out of the room with a confused frown on her face, silently closing the door. Outside the dorm room door was a Jock leaning against the wall texting on his cell phone.

Fat Amy huffed and stood in front of him, her hand on his hip. Her huff caught his attention and he looked up, confused as to why this stranger was talking to him.

"It's my own fault. I knew I shouldn't have let her watch the Railway Children." She turned on her heel and trotted a few steps away from the confused stranger who muttered "Okay…" under his breath and returned to look at his phone. Fat Amy frowned and quickly walked back to him.

"I meant Train Spotting…" she then went back down the corridor, lost in her own little world.

Back in the dorm room Beca suddenly paused and twisted her mouth.

"Oh hang on…" she licked her teeth as her eyes twitched slightly.

"Yes, that's odd…" Aubrey agreed, her own mouth twitching horribly as well.

"See that is defiantly not Bold 3 in 1."

"Might be biological, I'm allergic to that." Aubrey suggested hopefully.

"Aubrey, it's not washing powder, its drugs. And you need to find the bloke and get it back to him, quickly, what do you know about him?" she asked Aubrey who stood up and felt the pockets.

"I don't know," she quickly twisted her head to look at the collar, "there's no name tag." She sighed in defeat.

"You don't say, what about mittens on string?"

"Oh yeah laugh it up, but you weren't laughing when the Bellas all went ice skating and I was the one without frozen fingers."

"Oh I was laughing, and not just me everyone else at the party."

Just then Aubrey found something in one of the pockets and pulled it out.

"Oh hang on; he's got a business card, Larry The Butcher Stubbs." She read aloud, her eyes growing wider at the name.

"You're not the only one with an unusual middle name," Beca stated, "get back to that night club, now." She, none too gently, placed the packet in Aubrey's hand.

"Okay… but will you come with me?" Aubrey asked, trying her attempt at the puppy eyes she had seen Chloe use on the short brunette, said brunette sighed.

"The Adoption Agency never told me you were gonna be this needy."

She pushed Aubrey in the direction of the door and plucked her jacket off the hanger.

"You know this is wrong don't you? Letting this stuff back onto the streets, I've seen what drugs can do to people."

Beca laughed, "No you haven't."

"I have actually; it was a long time ago. I was still at school, there was a boy, a popular boy, he had many friends, enjoyed sport. Someone offered him some drugs at a party and he thought, why not, what's the harm?" Beca frowned, this sounded slightly familiar… "Well, within a week he was a wreak, scrambling around on the floor, looking for the last bit of his fix-."

"Sorry," Beca cut in, "can I just interrupt. Are you talking about Zammo from Grange Hill?"

"It was a very convincing portrayal actually!" the blonde defended herself.

Beca pushed her out of the dorm door, slamming the door behind her.

~Ax~

"Well, here it is."

"I see what you mean about rough." Beca commented, feeling uneasy just by the atmosphere of the place, despite standing outside. It looked like a dodgy part of town, bordered up houses, barbed wire, big metal gates, and the club was fit nicely in the middle of it all. The sign that conveniently read 'Club' was lighting up the area around the outside of the building which had four very tall, very muscled, and very, very intimidating men all wearing leather jackets and sun glasses, despite it being ten o'clock at night.

"Don't worry; these are old school gentlemen villains. If you want us to fit in, imagine you're Reggie and I'm Ronnie."

"Which one, Barker or Corbett?"

Another man had come out of the club now, this one was bold with an evil look on his face, he was also wearing a bigger version of the white trench coat Aubrey had on, and he looked to be discussing something important with the other men who nodded their heads regularly.

Aubrey freaked out a little.

"Can you do it, please?" she asked Beca, shrugging off her coat, "If you do I'll never forget it!"

"Well you won't be able to will you? You will be reminded every time you look at my brutally disfigured face." Beca ground out, glaring at the blonde.

"It hasn't affected our relationship so far."

The glare increased.

Beca huffed and roughly grabbed the trench coat with one hand and marched confidently over to the group of men. Her confidence faded the closer she got however, as all the men tuned to look at her simultaneously.

She smiled weakly at them, trying not to cough when the man in the white coat blew his cigarette smoke in her face.

"Excuse me, this is a bit awkward but… the thing is, my mate, the dippy looking chick with the bad dress sense," she pointed behind her to Aubrey, then seeming to do a double take, "apart from her coat, the coat is lovely. Anyway, the thing is, she accidently took _your_ coat instead of hers, and we found your… _shit_… in her pocket. But we didn't touch it, I never touch another man's shit," she saw the blank looks she was receiving and decided to elaborate, "we rubbed some on our gums, just to make sure it _was shit_… if you're following any of this just continue to stare at me really menacingly," he did just that, Beca nodded, "great, so why don't we just… swap back? No harm done?"

The bold man threw his cigarette to the floor and slowly took off his trench coat.

"Perfect," Beca almost cheered with glee, "and I'm warning you, if you've touched any of Aubrey's Fruit Polos, she'll hunt you down and slice you like a carrot!"

She saw the weird look in the man's eyes and quickly swapped the coats with a quick "Thanks."

Beca turned on her heel and did a very quick walk over to Aubrey, the coat hung over her arm.

"Next time you want me to do something for you, just remember to keep it simple. Why don't you ask me to steal Osama Bin Laden's nice white turban, and replace it with a giant meringue." She said to Aubrey who nodded and quickly put the trench coat on.

She tied the knot in the belt, but quickly looked back down, holding onto one side of the jacket whilst Beca grabbed the other, slowly pulling it to the side and looking at it in astonishment.

It was at least six sizes to big, possibly even ten.

Aubrey looked up at Beca with a frown, "This isn't my coat." She said.

"If that's not yours, then that ones not his." Beca replied, just when a car pulled up next to them with the window rolled down. The bold man stuck his head out of the window, an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Thanks for the free drugs, you pair 'a muppets."

They drove off, leaving the front of the club in view again. They both looked up, still frozen in shock somewhat, and saw four more men standing outside the club. Three were really muscled, wearing nothing but black, the third was wearing a white trench coat, only this one was very tight, crushing his large gut. And if Beca were to hazard a guess, she would say that it was six or ten sizes to small for him. He was patting his pockets furiously, searching for something.

"Bloody Hell; was there a sale on at House a Gangster?"

"Where's the gear?" they heard the man grumble, the man then reached back and looked at his collar, "And who the Hell is Aubrey Gladstone Posen?"

All four men snapped their heads up to look at the two of them who were frozen to the spot, his eyes seemed to lock onto Aubrey's coat and they narrowed in anger.

"Well, I've finished with my Reggie act," Beca stammered as the hulking guy swaggered over to them, a murderous intent in his eyes, "you better finish with your Ronnie impression, and quick."

"Well its goodnight from me." Aubrey muttered.

"And its goodbye from him!" Beca's voice went unbelievingly high as she roughly pushed Aubrey back down the alleyway, the both of them running flat out, ever thankful for the cardio when the man chased after them.

"Come 'ere! I'll kill ya! I said come 'ere!" he shouted at the two girls who quickly got further and further away.

~Ax~

Beca silently shuffled into the front room from the kitchen, carefully balancing the two mugs of tea in her hands. She had been a little bit shocked when she had come out of Chloe's room to find the Blonde asleep on the couch, a blanket thrown over her, but she decided to be nice for once, quietly making tea for her and being silent the whole time, as to not awaken the sleeping girl.

Although maybe she should have been a little more considerate in waking her up.

"Cup of tea?" she said loudly.

Beca yelped when Aubrey shot up, a knife in her hands pointing at the DJ, who had her hands up in surprise, "Coffee! I can do coffee!"

Although maybe she should have been a little more considerate in waking her up.

"Cup of tea?" she said loudly.

Beca yelped when Aubrey shot up, a knife in her hands pointing at the DJ, who had her hands up in surprise, "Coffee! I can do coffee!"

"I was hoping I could wake up and this whole thing had just been a bad dream." Aubrey muttered, sitting up properly and carefully placing the knife on the table, Beca slowly slide into her seat, watching the other girl wearily, wondering what other assortment of weaponry she had hidden in her PJ's.

"No, if it were one of your dreams Aubrey, we would have ended up being attacked by Patricia Hodge with a strap on."

Aubrey glared scathingly at her.

"Why did I ever tell you about that?"

Beca gave her a half smirk.

"We really are in trouble now aren't we Beca?"

"Yes, _we_ now being the operative word." Beca grumbled.

"I can't believe you gave the drugs to the _wrong person_." Aubrey scoffed.

"Don't start blaming _me_ for this! I'm not the one who went to a club with the wrong clothes on."

Beca stood up and pointed to the floor, "Look, as long as we're here, we're safe. They don't know my name or where I live," she ignored Aubrey's look of confusion and walked around behind the couch and continued talking, "so can we just get dressed, calm down, and stop overreacting."

She got to the door which was being blocked by a closet that had been leant up against the wood. Beca opened the closet door and pulled out her jacket, turning to look at Aubrey who she noticed was using her iPhone.

"What are you doing?" she asked suddenly.

"Texting Amy so she knows what we are doing." Aubrey replied quickly, her fingers moving furiously.

"Oh no you don't, we haven't got enough time to explain everything to Fat Amy." Beca snatched the phone out of Aubrey's hands.

"What do you mean we won't have time?!"

"Because in 6 billion years the Sun is going to explode," Aubrey frowned, "it is vitally important that no one knows you're here."

As soon as she finished the sentence there were three loud heavy knocks on the door, Beca jumped up with Aubrey who glanced at the knife on the table. They both stared at the closet for a moment.

"Blimey, it's all kicking off in Narnia."

Aubrey skirted around the DJ and hid in the kitchen, Beca straightened her shirt and marched confidently towards the closet, slowly bringing it upright and edging open the door just enough for her to see out off.

She almost died of relief when she saw a pink coat.

"Oh, Fat Amy, thank God it's you."

"Who were you expecting?" she asked, suspicion leaking in her Australian tone.

Beca glanced at the closet quickly, "Anne Frank."

Amy sighed, "Well the traffic is terrible maybe she's running a bit late," Beca rolled her eyes, "any way, I'm looking for Aubrey."

"I haven't seen her."

"Oh don't lie to me Beca, I'm not stupid, you've seen him loads of times. She's about six foot tall, blonde hair…"

Beca interrupted with a sigh, "I mean I haven't seen her lately."

"There's something strange going on here." She mused, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"No there isn't." Beca replied bluntly, leaning back on the door slightly in an attempt to look casual.

"Then why do you have your closet jammed up against the door?"

"Feng Shui."

"Oh yes I've read about that!" Amy exclaimed, pushing her way through the small gap and sending Beca into the side of the closet, "Organising your furniture in a way that keeps out unhelpful, negative energy, does it work?" She asked, standing tall and walking into the middle of the room. Beca stood from where she had fallen, slamming the door a little too harshly.

"Nope."

"Well, I'll get straight to the point, I know that you and Aubrey are taking drugs." As she said this she looked Beca right in the eyes.

"Why would you possibly think that?" Beca asked unconvincingly, glancing back at the kitchen twice whilst she answered.

"The way you've been behaving."

"Give me one example."

"Alright, you're acting all nervous and twitchy." She said, glancing at Beca's twitchy form.

"Alright two examples."

"Alright, you're hiding behind your closet."

"Three examples!"

"Alright three, I came round yesterday and saw you both _taking drugs_."

"You do know that most people would have had that as number one don't you?"

Fat Amy shrugged and pulled her bag further up her shoulder.

"We weren't taking drugs."

"Well you know what they say about denial Beca, it's not just a river in France."

Beca had to try _really hard_ not to face palm at that moment.

"I saw you both rubbing powder in your gums."

"That was to test to see if it was washing powder." The brunette explained as though it were the most obvious thing ever.

"Well I wasn't born yesterday Beca, to test if something was washing powder you do something else!"

"Like what?" Beca asked, what other way?

"I don't know, like putting it in your eyes and seeing if it makes you cry bubbles…"

It was so innocent how she said it, like she thought it was true.

"Now tell me the truth or I'm going to the Cops."

"Why?" Beca asked, panicked.

"Because Bree didn't come visit me last night and her phone was off, she only does that during Mid-Summer Murders."

"Promise me you won't go to the Cops."

"Only if you tell me the truth!"

"Look, Aubrey stayed here last night and she's fine, and we weren't taking drugs last night we were just…"

"Experimenting?" Amy cut in, "well yeah, I had a friend who experimented by smoking Marijuana, thought it was harmless, but they were on a slippery slope. They learned a hard lesson."

"What?"

"Don't get wasted on the top of a slippery slope, he broke both his ankles, lost a snowboard…"

Beca didn't know what to say, merely opening and closing her mouth several times.

"Well I'm going to go then, but I want you and Bree to read this," she reached into her hand bag and handed Beca a flyer, "it's a drugs helpline."

Beca held up the leaflet and frowned, there were several penny sized holes on the paper.

"Oh yeah, excuse the holes, its that nail gun. It keeps going off unrepentantly."

Well, for once Beca was glad her dorm mate was the emotionless Kimmy Jinn rather than Fat Amy wielding a dysfunctional nail gun.

"And Beca, do me a favour, yeah? Next time I ask you a straight question, don't treat me like an idiot." She raised her eye brows and turned around to walk out the door, although she didn't open the actual door, instead she just opened the closet, taking one step forwards before noticing her mistake.

She stepped out and smiled sheepishly at Beca who had a sarcastic grin on her face; Fat Amy mumbled something along the lines of "totally meant to do that…" and quickly scarpered from the room. Beca screwed up the leaflet and threw it in the bin. She turned around and saw Aubrey standing there, here eyes wide, her skin pale, and a ladle held over her head in a tight fist.

"Is it safe?"  
"And what were you going to do with that? Stick it up his backside and sing la del vice?"

Aubrey sighed and slumped down, shuffling over to Beca.

"It wasn't him, but we might not be so lucky next time. What you need to do, is buy some more Cocaine and give it back to your Butcher friend, quick."

"What do you mean Cocaine? That was Heroin."

"Was it?"

"Wasn't it?"

"I don't know, there's a bit there from yesterday, try some." Beca pointed at the table where surely enough, some white powder still lay upon it.

She quickly sat down and looked at Aubrey expectantly, gesturing to the seat next to her.

"What?" Aubrey asked, astonished.

"C'mon, if you get all hyper and start talking really quickly then we'll know its cocaine."

"Yeah and if I loose four stone, start stealing DVD players and become a prostitute we'll know its heroine!"

Beca groaned and put her face in her hands as Aubrey sat next to her.

"What we need to do is get an expert to identify it and find out what its worth!"

"Brilliant, lets ring Fiona Bruce and see if she's still presenting the Nile Cottage Road show."

"Yeah, or Dickenson's Real Deal! Crack in the Attic!"

"This is excellent use of our time, lets think up some more drug jokes about TV shows shall we? That'll solve everything," Beca jumped up with a huff and stood by the door, "I know!" she shouted.

"Top gear?"

"Shut it!" she hissed, snatching the screwed up paper from the bin and holding it triumphantly.

"We'll phone this lot!"

~Ax~

"Thanks for coming around so quickly." Beca smiled at the blonde woman in front of her.

"It's okay, that's why we're here, to chat, honestly and frankly." She replied with her strong British accent.

"I agree, it's very important to be honest in these situations." Beca gave her a toothy smile that would make Fat Amy proud, nodding her head enthusiastically.

"So… what exactly did you find in your adopted son's bedroom?"

Beca sighed 'sadly' and pulled out a small plastic bag from her pocket.

"I found this under his mattress. You can imagine how shocked I was, I was only looking for pornography."

The woman frowned, "And why was that?"

"The internet was down," Beca's smile fell of her face when she saw the other woman shake her head disapprovingly, "you're right, its not the time for jokes." She hastily put the bag onto the table.

"So, what exactly do you know about drugs?"

"Nothing, I couldn't even afford them. If I wanted to get I high I would stand out side the gates of the glue factory."

"And did that work?" she asked sceptically.

"Yeah," Beca nodded, "there was a guy there who sold cheap cannabis, well I say cheap. Not that I would know, because I don't take drugs, and neither does she." Beca pointed to Aubrey who had just came in from the kitchen carrying a tray of mugs.

"Oh hello," the woman said politely, "and this is?"

"Aubrey, I'm a friend of the fami-… unless you said we were a gay couple?" she asked Beca who glared at her from the corner of her eye.

"Why would I say that?"

"I'm a friend of the family." Aubrey amended, smiling sweetly at the blonde woman.

"Well what you've found is defiantly a banned substance. Its cocaine." She said professionally.

"Where could he possibly be getting this stuff from?" Beca asked, faking heart ache.

"Well in this day and age it's all too easy to obtain drugs."

"Good. God!" Beca quickly added, tilting her head and frowning.

"…He's probably getting it off the street." The woman told the small DJ, suspicion leaking through her tone.

"Anywhere more specific? Street names?" Beca pulled out a pen.

"Postcode is better for sat nav…" Aubrey muttered, loud enough for both of the other two women to hear unfortunately.

"Well I know there's a group of dealers operating on Seeaton Road at the moment."

"Right, Seeaton Road…" she murmured, writing it on the back of her hand.

"Oh, Seeaton is with two 'e's." the blonde woman added, looking at the spelling on the back of Beca's hand, the brunette blushed slightly and re wrote it.

"That can't be earning them much money." she grumbled again.

"Okay next question, how much would he be paying for this stuff?"

"Well, for an amount like that probably," she held up the small bag, "$60."

"Well how about for, say, like… that?" she held out her hands in front of her, the woman looked gob smacked.

"Well that's a serious quantity, probably about $8000."

The woman jumped as a smash echoed around the apartment, she looked behind her to Aubrey who slowly turned around, smashed cups on the table. The woman faced Beca who still had her hands out in front of her with a dazed look on her face.

"Do we get a discount for bulk?" Aubrey asked with a slightly insane smile on her face.

"Do _you_ get a discount?" she asked shrilly.

"She means my adopted son."

"Er, this son of yours." The woman suddenly said, looking around the apartment.

"Yes?"

"What's his name?"

"G-George."

The woman raised her eyebrow.

"George?"

"Yep."

"Same as the make of my t-shirt?" she asked, gesturing to her bright blue t-shirt with the George logo in big letters.

"…Yep."

"May I have a word with him?"

Beca shook her head, "He's out."

"Where?"

"At ASDA."

It was quiet for a few moments as the woman nodded in false belief.

"I er, haven't noticed any photos of your son, George at ASDA."

"No, you see, he doesn't photograph very well. He's urm, he's urm…" Beca racked her brain for some sort of medical condition.

"A Vampire." Aubrey suddenly cut in, this time Beca did allow herself to face palm.

"What?!" the blonde woman shouted, looking between the two girls in disbelief and no small amount of annoyance.

"Oh no hang on, that's reflections isn't it? He's a… a Red Indian, that's it. He believes the camera steals his soul so he won't be photographed." Aubrey shook her head sadly.

"I'm not exactly sure what's going on here but I think we will leave it there for now," the woman said, closing her handbag and striding over to the door, "I'm going to go talk to some of my co-workers," she said sweetly to them, "I'll be in touch."

She then left the apartment.

The two of them were quiet for a moment until Aubrey faced the shorter girl to glare scathingly at her.

"George at ASDA, what even _is _an ASDA?"

"Well it's better than big chief Novato, the Native American Vampire!"

Aubrey now, began to panic.

"What if she goes to the Cops?!"

"Stop panicking, you got the information you want," Beca started to check them off on her fingers, "its cocaine, you get it from Seeaton Road, it costs about $8000, just get it done, and quick!"

~Ax~

Aubrey was fidgeting in her seat, looking around her at the very dodgy looking part of Atlanta that she vainly tried to avoid, but it seems Beca has the power to completely destroy and semblance of routine the blonde had created.

Speaking of the Devil with Headphones, she was currently sitting in the passenger seat, rifling through a large handful of $20's, a dazed look on er face as she counted the money again, and again, and again, and agai-

"It's bad enough with me having to empty my savings account, but can you please stop looking at it like it's a sudden Bingo promotion."

Beca sighed and put the money down.

"Just act cool, its all about bravado, and confidence. These are _our_ streets; we know every alleyway like the back of our hands."

"_Go right on the roundabout."_ A computerised female voice said.

"Maybe loose the sat nav, and the Royal Oak Foundation membership sticker, and the Ralf Harris CD," Aubrey bit her lip harshly, "and the tartan travel rug."

"Alright, pimp my ride why don't you?"

"_You_ watch Pimp My Ride?" Beca asked incuriously.

"I record it and watch it backwards," Aubrey stated formally, "I love seeing those vulgar cars getting restored to their original condition."

Beca sighed, looking out the windscreen. A figure caught her attention, he was a ill looking young man, probably a year or two younger than herself, shaggy, greasy brown hair and a five o'clock shadow. He was leant against the wall with a hand in his pocket. Beca tapped Aubrey's shoulder and pointed to the man, the blonde whimpered a little but pulled up none the less.

The man kicked off the wall and swaggered over to them, looking in each direction as he did.

"This is great; I don't even need to get out of the car." Aubrey muttered sarcastically, rolling down her window when he got closer. The man put his two hands on the car door and looked at the both of them, chewing some gum rather loudly as he did.

"Big Mac, chicken Nuggets and Fries please!" Aubrey laughed at him, quickly stopping when a glare slowly started to form on his face.

"I was trying to lighten the mood," she added, "We normally get our drugs from the chemist."

The man shook his head, his ice blue eyes never leaving Aubrey, "Ah don' sell no drags." He said with a very distinct accent.

"You don't?"

"Nah, that'ud be illegul," He said again, looking around the car suspiciously, "Offica."

Beca leant over Aubrey's seat, "Do you really think if we were Coppers I'd let her open her mouth?"

"Well, ya don' look like tha' kinda geezers' tha' buy drags."

"I've been doing drugs since before you were born," Beca informed him, "so did your mom by the look of it." The man's face went blank as he stared at Beca.

"I've done them all me, mate. E's, G's, B's, Knee's, Snap, Crackle, Poppers, Hobnobs, Crystal Tips, Acid Drops," Aubrey sighed and closed her eyes, "Reefers, Roofers, Joiners, Speed, Speed 2, Charlie, Brown, Snoop, Droopy… Fred Basset, Uppers, Downers, Frowners, Frosties-."

"Frosties?"

"Yeah, its good shit Frosties, 50% crack, 50% tigers foot." Beca told him, trying to act in the know and casual.

"They'reee Grea-!"

"Shut up!" Beca whisper yelled, she looked back at the man, "Don't tell me you've never heard of Frosties? You call yourself a dealer?"

"Yeah, 'cause I've heard o' thum. Is tha' what ya arfta?"

"Not today thanks, just approximately half a kilo of powdered cocaine if that's okay young man." Aubrey smiled charmingly at him, the man slowly blinked and straightened up.

"Wait 'ere." He then swaggered off again around the corner.

Beca was looking at Aubrey with squinty eyes and a 'are you being serious?!' expression on her face. Aubrey, who looked pretty pleased with herself, glanced at her with confusion.

"What?"

"It's like watching an episode of The Wire staring Derek Nimmo."

She shook her head and leant back in her seat, continuing to be bored out of her mind.

~Ax~

Beca felt the brown paper surrounding the box that the young man had given them, squeezing it gently and shaking it a little. Aubrey kept on glancing out of the mirror at a car she was almost_ certain_ she had seen behind them a few streets ago.

"Beca, I think we're being followed."

Beca looked up from her investigating and quickly glanced out of the back window, scowling and going back to touching the package.

"Don't be stupid."

"I think it's an unmarked Cop car."

"Why do you think that?" Beca asked, now looking out of the side mirror.

"It hasn't got Police written on it anywhere!" Beca shook her head, yet her insult was interrupted by Aubrey's panicked rambling, "Or it could be the Butcher! Maybe its one of those gangster cars with a load of weapons, hookers and Jacuzzis in the back!"

"What kind of car is it?"

"Powder blue 1.4 Nissan Micro."

Beca sighed in relief and leant back in her seat.

"What?" asked Aubrey, noticing the other girl's relaxed state, "You think I watch too many gangster films."

"No, I don't think you've watched enough."

"I'm serious Beca; I think there's someone following us! Maybe I should pull over?"

"What?! Put your foot down!"

"Okay, I _insist_ we pull over!"

Beca groaned, "Just step on it, _now_!"

"Okay, let's do this. Sit back, do up your seat belt, and lets crank that stereo good and loud!" Aubrey yelled, making Beca wince a little, and flicked on the CD player.

"_Two little boys had two little toys,_

_Each had a wooden horse,"_

Beca whimpered and slammed her head against the glass as Aubrey sped down the road, trying with all her might to block out Rolf Harris.

~Ax~

"_When we were two little boys."_

The song finally finished just as the car rolled up outside of a small building.

"You alright?" Beca asked Aubrey who had tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine, it's just that bit where he goes back for him on the horse, always gets me." She sniffed loudly.

"Well this is the address," Beca said, reading the purple sign on the side of the building, "Larry Stubbs, Butcher and Poulterer."

"Well there's a glimmer of hope, maybe he'll just poulterer us." Aubrey grumbled.

"C'mon," Beca nodded to the door and they both got out of the car, glancing at each other wearily and gulping simultaneously.

Inside the butchering room, Larry himself was stood with a bloodied white apron and a meat cleaver in his hand, slamming it down with grunts and shouts onto the dead skinned pig on the table in front of him. Many other dead pigs were hung around the room.

"Larry, Larry Stubbs?" Aubrey asked, walking bravely into the room on her own.

Larry put the meat cleaver down, "Well, well, well, you must be Aubrey Gladstone Posen. You got balls showin' up here. Of course you've got some dope?"

"Hello." Beca poked her head into the room, glancing around and shivering a little in disgust, and then sliding to stand just behind Aubrey.

"I think we've got something of yours." She slowly pulled out the brown package from the red messenger bag. Larry clicked his fingers and pointed to the stone table which had the animal carcass on top that he had previously been hacking into.

Beca gently placed the parcel onto the stone, mindful of the dead animal. Larry harshly pulled out a knife from under the table and sliced into the side of the paper.

"Lovely place you've got here." Beca announced, the awkward silence finally getting to her, Larry turned around to look at the two of them.

"Yeah, if I were a cow, this is where I would like to get butchered." Beca shook her head at Aubrey who promptly shut up.

"Honestly it was a complete accident, see I took your coat home thinking it was _mine_ and-."

"Shhh," Larry interrupted, his finger to his lips, "be a good little girl, you don't want daddy to give you a slap do ya?"

Aubrey looked at him with wide eyes, "You're not going to tell my dad are you?"

Larry sighed and moved back to the package as Aubrey stood behind Beca.

"What the Hell is this?" Larry asked, lifting up a side of the paper.

"It's your drugs." Beca pointed at them.

"It's washing powder."

Aubrey and Beca shared a look.

"Come on, you can't tell that by just looking at it." Beca smiled.

Larry put his hand inside the parcel and pulled out a orange box, the word Tide in big blue lettering.

"Okay that does look a little bit like washing powder." Beca stuttered.

"Yeah, I use that stuff, its pretty good… shit."

"Oh look, and you've even written me a little note," he said, ripping the sticky not off of the box.

"Have we?"

"wash ya mouth out Tossa, no one slags off ma mom," he looked up at the two of them, a barely hidden fury on his face, "I don't remember slaggin off your mom." He said, walking closer towards the two of them as they wearily stepped back.

"Y-you didn't."

"Have you any idea, what I'm going to do to ya, you sons of bitches?"

"S-strictly speaking you're now slagging off both our m-."

"Not now Bree."

"Right, you think you're hard do you?" Beca asked him, stepping forward and getting into a fighting stance, poking him in the chest, "just remember, there are two of us, and one of you! If you wanna rumble, bring on the thunder little man and see how far it gets you!"

~Ax~

"Why does that kind of thing work when Steven Seagal says it?" Beca asked.

Her plan didn't exactly... work. After an unusual turn of event, both her and Aubrey were now tied upside down by a rope around their ankles attached to the ceiling, their wrists were also tied and were hanging above their heads.

The Butcher loomed over them, two large knifes in each hand.

"Come on mate, let us go, please?"

"Sorry girls, I got a reputation to uphold," He told them, circling their defenceless forms and slashing the knifes together threateningly, "These are my manners see; I don't know where your manners are."

"She did say please!"

"He means Manor, as in to the Manor born you Pillock."

There was the sound of a car door shutting.

"Do you hear that? I told you we were being followed!" Aubrey yelped with happiness.

"It must be to Police!"

"Oh thank God!"

"What are you two on about?" The Butcher asked, glancing at the door wearily.

"I'll tell you what we're on about Sunshine; we're talking about Old Bill, walking through that door and serving you up some cold porridge."

As she finished speaking Fat Amy walked into the room with a large smile on her face.

"Hello."

"Oh yeah, powder blue Nissan Micro, I could kick myself." Aubrey smiled a little.

"Hi, I'm Fat Amy," she said to the Butcher who continued to stare blankly at her, "bit rude."

She face Aubrey, "I followed you Aubrey, I wanted to know if your involvement with drugs was getting out of hand," the Butcher started to slash his knifes together as Amy looked at Aubrey in expectation, "Well Bree? Is it getting out of hand?"

The Butcher suddenly looked up, "Did you come here on your own sweetheart?"

"Yes,"

"Yeah but, I bet you called the Police and told them everything haven't you?"

"But when I came around to the apartment you made me promise-."

"Yeah, never mind that Amy, but remember, if you do tell us now, that you did phone the Police, then this man will have no choice to let us go and we can all go home. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Fat Amy nodded.

"That is what will happen, if you tell us, you phoned the Police."

"Right."

"Now, did you phone the Police?"

Amy thought about it for a second, "No."

Larry smirked, "Looks like I'm gonna need another meat hook."

"Freeze!" Amy yelled, holding up the nail gun, "I think you should untie them, don't you?"

"I'll tell you what I think; I think a nice girl like you, doesn't know how to work one of those."

"That is very true, that's why I'm returning it, it keeps going off accident-lyyyy!" Amy shouted as the nail gun suddenly started to fire nails right at the Butcher, hitting him all over the abdomen. When the nail gun stopped she dropped it to the floor.

"Oh my God I am so sorry!" she said apologetically, kneeling down with a tissue to wipe away the blood, pausing when she saw his bloodstained apron, "sorry, which ones did I do?"

"Never mind that Amy just untie us!" Beca shouted,

"Oh yeah," Fat Amy picked up the gun, but when she turned around it started to fire again unexpectedly, aiming right for Beca and Aubrey. Amy failed about as they cried out when each nail hit them, until one actually hit the rope holding Beca up, snapping it, and sending her crashing to the ground, then the gun stopped firing.

"…Whoops."

~Ax~

Aubrey had gone home with Amy for the night moaning and whinging the whole way, leaving Beca alone in the apartment with Chloe, who had come home to find her girlfriend covered in scratches, plasters and bruises. After many hours of hugging and double checking she was okay, the two of them finally found themselves cuddled on the couch.

"I can't believe the Police let you off." Chloe murmured into Beca's hair.

"They had to, it's not against the law to spend $8000 on washing powder."

"And what about Fat Amy?"

"She got off with a caution, at first they thought she was the brains behind the whole operation, but lucky for her… she opened her mouth."

Chloe chuckled slightly, "You know if you had gone to the Police at the start all of this could have been avoided."

"Oh, it's easy to be wise after the event."

"I told you two days ago and Amy told you yesterday."

"Oh, it's easy to be wise before, during, and after the event."

Beca stood and stretched her arms, "Of course they let us off, they knew we never meant to steal those drugs. I'm many things Chloe, but if its one thing I'm not, it's a thief. Cup of coco?" she asked, walking into the kitchen, pushing the skinned pig out of her way was she went.

_**The End.**_

**A/N: Thank you for reading, please leave a review and tell me what you think :)**


End file.
